


through history

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 15: Through the yearsOver the course of history, Aziraphale and Crowley had been through a lot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	through history

Over the course of history, Aziraphale and Crowley had been through a lot, both by themselves, and with each other. That was to be expected when you were an immortal being, traveling between some of the most influential places of human culture over the years, either to do good or do bad. You ended up seeing millions of things, many that an ordinary human would never experience, and many they wouldn’t even know about, or would be able to do. For example, a human living now would never be able to use a real authentic roman bathhouse during the peak of the empire.

They used to meet up at one, maybe once or twice every decade or so just to chat in the warm water, before then going out and sharing some wine, before then being on their way. It was a nice time period, the period where they started to become more familiar with each other (even though they didn’t want to admit it).

Another period was the 1800s during the industrialization of London. The two used to meet up in Aziraphale’s newly opened bookshop, chatting while eating chocolate Crowley brought, while hiding away from the smog filled air outside in the street. And sometimes they would take a carriage to the park, feeding the ducks some bread. Every time they saw a beggar, Aziraphale would always make sure to spare them a penny, and so did Crowley, and Aziraphale had to promise to not spread the world of his kind giving.

And then we have the present day, where the angel and a demon had recently moved in together after tying the knot. They spent their days together, exploring so many new things, while happily chatting about all the experienced they had had together since the beginning of time.


End file.
